Shen
|resource = 400}} Abilities (4 level)}} damage for seconds. Abilities that successfully affect champions reduce Ki Barrier's cooldown by seconds. |description2='Shen's' power manifests as a Spirit Blade that he can control with abilities. |static=10 |targeting='Ki Barrier' is a self-buff ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= |video= }} Shen recalls his Spirit Blade to his location and deals bonus magic damage on his next 3 basic attacks within 8 seconds. Enemies the blade collides with are by 35% when moving away from Shen for the next 2 seconds. |description2 = If the Spirit Blade collides with an enemy champion, those attacks each deal per 100 AP)}} of target's maximum health}} bonus damage and gain . |description3 = Empowered attacks against non-champions deal additional damage, but their damage is capped. |leveling = % per 100 AP)}} of target's max. health}}| % per 100 AP)}} of target's max. health}}}} |leveling2 = of target's max. health}}| of target's max. health}}}} |leveling3 = | }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=energy |range=200 |targeting='Twilight Assault' is a linear pass-through skill shot with a self-buff component. |damagetype=magic |projectile= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= |video= }} Shen primes his Spirit Blade for 2 seconds, causing it to project a protective zone around it for seconds if he or an allied champion move nearby, granting allies in the zone 100% dodge chance. |cooldown= |cost=40 |costtype=energy |targeting= |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= |video= }} and damage recovers energy}}. |description2= Shen dashes in the target direction, dealing physical damage to all enemy champions he hits and them for seconds. |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost=180 |costtype=energy |range=600 |targeting='Shadow Dash' is a linear dash. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the taunt and debuff, but do not prevent Shen from regaining energy. |additional= * Shadow Dash does not reduce the damage from on-hit effects. |video=Shen EVideo }} Shen channels for 3 seconds, granting the target allied champion an absorption shield that lasts up to 5 seconds. |description2 = Upon completing the channel, Shen and his Spirit Blade blink to the ally's location. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=No cost |range=Global |targeting='Stand United' is an ally-targeted blink ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= *Shen cannot target himself with Stand United. *Shen can alternatively target an ally by clicking on their respective champion portrait on the left side of the screen or using the F1 to F5 keys. *Shen cannot target allies of whom he does not currently have sight of due to a vision-restricting effect, such as or . This includes prevention of casting it using the aforementioned methods of clicking the champion portraits and F1-5 keys. *Using Stand United on a stealthed ally will not remove their stealth. *Shen's teleport is not contingent on the state of his ally's shield. Breaking the shield will not cancel Shen's channel nor will breaking Shen's channel remove the shield prematurely. |video=Shen RVideo }} References cs:Shen de:Shen es:Shen fr:Shen pl:Shen pt-br:Shen ru:Shen zh:慎 Category:2010 release Category:Pre-Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Tank champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Global champion Category:Melee champion Category:Taunt champion Category:Energy champion Category:Blink champion Category:Shield champion Category:Dash champion Category:Healer champion Category:3150 IP champion Category:790 RP champion